memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cazimir Milostan
Cazimir Milostan is an actor who appeared as a Vori commando in the fourth season episode . He filmed his scene on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 16. Hailing from Cincinnati, Ohio, Milostan geaduated with a B.S. in Psychology from the University of Cincinnati and earned an A.A. in Liberal Arts from Raymond Walters College. He has been a certified real estate agent and notary within California. As an actor, he studied and trained at the SAG-AFTRA Conservatory and with coaches such as Ken Lerner, Margie Haber, Larry Moss, and Beverly Long. He worked as military adviser for the second unit of the television series JAG between 1997 and 2005 and also appeared in two episodes in 1997 and 2001, along with Paul Collins, Scott Lawrence, Steven Culp, Zoe McLellan, and Bill Cobbs. He also worked as technical and military adviser on the television series CSI: Miami and The District. As an actor, he was featured in episodes of The Pretender (1997, with Lanei Chapman), Arli$$ (1997, with Brad William Henke, Shawn Crowder, and Al Rodrigo), Seven Days (1998, with Norman Lloyd, Alan Scarfe, Michael Bailey Smith, Jerome Butler, and Michael Forest), Sliders (1999, with Rudolf Martin), Rescue 77 (1999, with Marjorie Monaghan), New York Life (1999), The District (2001, with Roger Aaron Brown), Fastlane (2002, with Kevin Grevioux), and CSI: Miami (2002, with Tony Todd, Michael McGrady, and Rosie Malek-Yonan). Among his film work are the short projects Moment of Truth (1999), The Policewoman (2000, with Erika Flores), Voyeur (2002), Shades of Blue (2003), Elevator Etiquette (2003), Twisted (2004), One Hit Wonder (2004), La Gloria (2004), Flintlock (2004), DayBreak (2005), The Family Plan (2005), In One Out (2005), Lights Out (2006), The Diplomat (2007), The Root (2007), The Vagabond (2009), and I Love You. I Love You. (2009), as well as featured parts in the thriller A Dangerous Woman (2004), the horror film Last Rites (2006, with Terrence Evans), the thriller Zodiac (2007, with John Carroll Lynch, David Lee Smith, Zach Grenier, John Mahon, Matt Winston, J. Patrick McCormack, Thomas Kopache, J.D. Cullum, Anna Katarina, and Brett Rickaby), the drama Sanctuary (2008), and the drama 7 Seconds (2009). Beside guest roles in episodes of The Friendship Hotel (2005), Cold Case (2005, with Billy Brown, Scott Alan Smith, Mary Anne McGarry, Sean Blakemore, and Mimi Cozzens), (2009, with Greg Grunberg, Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, John Glover, and Robert Mammana), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2009, with Clyde Kusatsu and Christinna Chauncey), iCarly (2010 and 2012, with Andrew Hill Newman), and America's Most Wanted (2011), Milostan had a recurring role as court officer in several episodes of the daytime soap The Young and the Restless (2011). More recent credits include episodes of Ironside (2013) and Revenge (2015), the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013, with Wade Williams, Brandon Molale, Michael Papajohn, Jeff Wolfe, Anthony Molinari, Dennis Cockrum, Anthony DeLongis, Michael Owen, Christopher Doyle, Max Daniels, Derek Mears, Derek Graf, Kelleia Sheerin, Bill Blair, Tanner Gill, and Pat Jankiewicz), the short films Powderkeg (2013), LA Woman (2015), You Can Play (2015), Not a Monster (2017), and Lazer Town (2017), and the drama Bakersfield (2017). External links * * * Cazimir Milostan at LACasting.com Category:Performers Category:VOY performers